Friendships, first loves and so much more
by starstruckKT
Summary: Luke Hopper is starting Hogwarts, he comes from a muggle family and he doesn't know what to expect. What he didn't expect was to fall for Lily Luna Potter. This follows his school days at Hogwarts with his group of friends. OC/Lily Potter and OC/OC
1. Luke Hopper

**I really hope you enjoy reading this and feel free to review it to tell me your views.**

**BIG HELLO to:**

**Charlotte – who helped to inspire this story**

**Ellie – who was sitting next to me when I started writing this story**

**And Hannah – who would get annoyed if I didn't include her in this list!!!**

The sound of the rain hitting the window woke the sleeping boy, and he rolled over shoving his head deep under the pillow. The figure remained silent for a few seconds, unmoving as if he had gone back to sleep. Then, quite suddenly, the pillow flew of the bed as the boy sat bolt upright, eyes wide and excited.

Today was his first day at Hogwarts!

That morning was the busiest one the house had seen in a while. After scoffing down his breakfast so fast that he almost chocked on the bacon, his mother had shooed him away and told him to check he had packed everything.

The boy was called Luke Hopper and he was what his books called a 'muggle'. When Luke had read this he had been slightly offended by the blatant separation between magic and non-magic people. This slight irritation disappeared quickly as he read through the rest of the books his mother and he had brought on their trip to Diagon Alley.

Checking through his trunk he realised that he had forgotten to pack his wand, and spent about ten minutes hunting around the almost bare room, to find it. Just as he was beginning to get worried over the misplaced twig, he remembered that he had slipped it into the pocket of his robes for safe keeping.

He delved into the vast trunk and pulled out the shimmering black robe, throwing it over his shoulders like he had done many times previously that past summer. Positioning himself in front of the mirror he glanced at his reflection.

He was eleven years old but he was tall for his age. His hair just covered his forehead but wasn't long enough to get in his eyes. It was dark brown but had slightly lighter natural highlights, though no one ever believed him when he said he hadn't had them put in.

The robes fit him well. When he had first gone to Diagon Alley to get his uniform and school equipment he had worried that he would have to wear one of those pointed wizards' hats. This was fortunately not the case because hats had been removed from the uniform list a while ago because students kept complaining about losing them. He chuckled at the thought of a roomful of witches and wizards in funny pointed hats, like a big Halloween party where everyone had accidently come as the same thing.

'Luke! Are you ready? Your dad is already in the car and if we leave him out there much longer, you know he will get distracted and go of to fix something.' She sighed in exasperation at this very true fact; it was hard to keep his dad focused. 'Do you need help with your trunk honey?'

'No, I can manage on my own, go keep dad from wandering off or else i'll be late. I can't be late for my first year!' Luke heard his own voice become hysterical at the idea of missing the train. His mother chuckled before she walked out of the house to the car.

Luke turned his attention to the trunk which was now closed, with the robes back inside (the wand was in the back pocket of his jeans). He tugged on one of the handles, but it didn't budge. He pulled on it harder and harder until he was leaning completely back using all his weight to move the trunk. He hadn't realised that the corner had caught on the side of the bed. With the biggest tug that the small boy could muster, he dislodged the case but the force of the pull left him sprawled out on the floor. He looked about, embarrassed in case anyone had seen, but then realised he was still in his room and that no one had seen.

He burst out laughing, doubling over. When his laughter died down he crawled unsteadily to his feet still chuckling to himself. He then proceeded to carry his trunk down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. His mother came and helped him lift it into the boot.

'Have you forgotten anything?'

'No… Oh wait!' and with that the eleven year old boy sprinted up the stairs and crashed back into his room, he was in shape and so was barely out of breath even though his stairs were quite steep. Luke's eyes scanned the room seeking what he had forgotten. He saw it under his desk- looking annoyed at its chosen resting place. His owl Sapphire sat hooting angrily at him, her blue eyes glinting almost threateningly at him.

Her eyes were the same colour as his which is why his mother had brought her for him. It was also how she had gotten her name.

'Sorry girl,' he replied guiltily as she hooted crossly again. Her head swivelled so that she was no longer facing him and he could have sworn he heard her huff. He pulled the cage out from under the desk and carried it with him back downstairs.

Once outside a gust of wind caught the cage and some of Sapphire's honey coloured feathers floated away on the breeze. Luke watched as they twirled around like ballerina dancers performing on stage.

His thoughts were interrupted as his mum called for him to hurry up and get in. The car was red and sporty; it was his dad's pride and joy. He often spent hours watching as his father worked on it. It made him sad that he wouldn't see his parents for a year (they were going away for Christmas). His dad noticed as his face fell.

'Cheer up champ, you are going into a whole new world now, you should be excited' he beamed at his son. His son the wizard, he liked the sound of that. Mike Hopper had already known about the world of witchcraft and wizardry because his eldest brother Peter had gone to Hogwarts. He had been incredibly jealous of the tales Peter had told him about the magical school. About Peeves and the other ghosts which roamed the grounds. About trips to Hogsmede, and playing Quiddich. Now his son would get the chance he had never had, but he wasn't bitter, he was overjoyed!

They reached Kings Cross Station fifteen minutes later and Luke climbed out of the car tentatively, glancing around for a sign that he was in the right place. Mike grasped his shoulder with one hand and steered Luke over to the entrance to platform 9 and ¾.

Taking a deep breath Luke ran at the wall closing his eyes as he felt it loom over him, his father had told him there would be no impact so Luke was amazed when he collided with something heavy. Falling to the ground he thrust out his hands to slow his decent, surprised when they only just touched the ground.

Then ever so slowly he was lowered to the ground, he turned his head and saw his father's eyes twinkling down at him as he loosened his grip on Luke's t-shirt. There was a seemingly ownerless trunk a small way away and Luke assumed this was what he had run into. But that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the fact that he was no longer on platform 9.

The breath caught in his throat as he heard the sound of a steam engine and upon lifting his head Luke took in the scarlet train before him aswell as the groups of children, of all ages, gathered around talking animatedly to each other.

Parents were saying goodbye to their children with varying amounts of emotion. Hugs were exchanged, waves and short farewells followed. A few tears fell, mainly from the mothers.

The steam engine let off a huge puff of steam alerting the children to the fact that it was almost time to leave. Luke and his parents carried his trunk and Sapphire's cage over to the nearest door and Luke climbed in. He turned.

'Goodbye,' he whispered, he suddenly felt very young.

'Have a wonderful time honey, and send us letters all the time, we want to hear all about it.'

They swapped a few more goodbyes before the final warning sound reverberated from the train and the doors were shut. Luke watched his parent's figures fade away from him as he waved furiously at them. Then they were gone.

Luke turned and picked up the cage and trunk and went to find somewhere to spend the journey to Hogwarts.

**I hope you enjoyed the first installement to my first Harry Potter fan fiction.**


	2. The train journey

**I have so much free time that here is the second chapter! Already! **

**And I have to say hey to Sophie because I missed her out on my previous list.**

**Any way you probably have realised I do NOT own Harry Potter except in my dreams (that sounded really cheesy but you get what I mean)**

**And now on with the story:**

The train was bumpy which meant that Luke found it hard to remain standing as he navigated the narrow corridors, as he proceeded he passed many compartments full of Hogwarts students of all ages.

They were all grinning and laughing as they swapped stories about their summers, all sad thoughts of their parents gone. In one compartment Luke was surprised to see two boys playing chess- but the pieces were moving by themselves! He stayed staring through the window, mouth hanging slightly open as he took in the game. The boys playing then suddenly seemed to notice that they were being watched and glanced up simultaneously. Luke blushed and quickly ducked out of view, scuttling off before either of the boys could come and find him.

He passed a few more compartments full of giggling witches and chuckling wizards and even one which had a variety of different animals in it. Finally he came to a slightly worn door and he glanced in. It was the last one of the whole train and although it was more run down than the others it was empty and this suited him perfectly.

Sliding the door back he felt a warm gust of air caress his face and the door slid closed with a click. Luke stopped. He wasn't in the run down compartment anymore; instead he was in a comfortable looking room which looked bigger than it should be considering he was on a train. There was a window on the far side of the room and he ran over to it quickly, discarding his trunk and Sapphire by the door, she gave a hoot when she was dropped so carelessly.

When Luke was almost at the window he was interrupted.

'We're still on the train you know.' A soft voice commented from behind him. He spun around to face the unknown person. There was a girl with wavy blonde hair and emerald green eyes perched on one of the enormous red sofas in the strange room. There was a book on her lap which had strange drawings in it, and the girl seemed focused on a picture of a small purple creature. The girl finished reading the description of the odd beast and dog-eared the next page. Closing the book she tossed it onto the sofa next to her.

'I'm sorry I just had to finish reading about the swamp smudges. They are relatively harmless you see but they do love to play tricks by tinting your skin green and making your stomach sore.'

'Oh,' was all Luke could think to say, this girl seemed nice enough but there was something about her that made him think that she wasn't quite paying attention to him, but rather talking to herself.

Her green eyes seemed misty as if she was looking into the future. Then they snapped back into focus and she looked up at him. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, in between the two plush red sofas and next to the roaring fire place. On the other side of the room was what appeared to be a cupboard and a shelf which had a few trinkets left there by unknown people.

'I'm Alice Lovegood,' she said 'well technically it's Alice Smith but I thought that name was a bit to normal, and I like Lovegood it's original! What's your name?'

'Luke, er… Hopper. Luke Hopper. It's nice to meet you Alice.'

He felt incredibly moronic just standing in the middle of the room, he was sure waves of nervousness just radiated off of him. He had been so nervous he had forgotten his own surname; Alice must think he was such and idiot. Throughout his musings Luke had picked up his belongings and moved over to the other couch. He flopped down onto it heavily, but sprung back up when the couch changed from Poppy red to a deep sparkling blue.

'It changes depending on your mood,' he heard Alice say as he stared at the couch. Slowly he sunk back down onto it.

'What does blue mean?' he asked when he was comfortable.

'It means you're excited, I think.'

'And red?'

'Contented, happy or romantic. But I don't think its romantic at the moment.' Her face scrunched up at this thought, and he laughed, which caused her to smile back at him showing off some pearly white teeth.

They carried on talking for ten minutes. Luke found that she was extremely nice and that it was incredibly easy to get along with her. They talked about their families and he found out that her mother was called Luna and her father was a wizard called Felix. She showed him the book she had been reading and he saw that it had been written and illustrated by her mum.

Upon reading the first couple of pages, Luke came to realise that this was complete and utter nonsense, but it was funny none the less. Alice's stomach growled loudly and she giggled.

'I guess I'm quite hungry, I think I should go and hunt down the snack cart, I believe it will be around by now. Do you want to come?' He shook his head, and she shrugged skipping lightly to the door. 'I'll bring you back a packet of every flavoured beans.' And with that she was gone.

The room fell silent, all except the crackling of the red hot logs in the fire place. Luke idly wondered where the smoke went as there was no chimney, but did not think about it too hard, seeing as he knew nothing about the wizarding world.

He rose to his feet and trotted over to the shelves on the other side of the room. As he passed the window he looked out to see green fields whizzing past, a few sheep and cows dotted in the distance.

Finally he stopped in front of the shelves and inspected the items there. A few dusty pieces of parchment lay crumpled in a heap, the ink too faded to make out more than a few words. An old bag of what Luke assumed to be sweets (he had never heard of Honeydukes before) lay open and this to had a thin layer of dust.

Infact everything on the shelf had dust on it, everything except a small gold ball, it shone brightly, almost glowing. Luke didn't want to disturb it, it looked expensive and it wasn't his, so he left the small golden orb lying on the old wooden shelf.

Suddenly the door to the room slammed into the doorframe. Luke looked over to see if Alice had returned, but instead all he saw was a girl with flaming red hair pressing her nose to the glass of the door, looking back out into the corridor.

He cleared his throat loudly and she spun on her heels to face him. He watched her eyes widen as she took in the room around her, he came to the conclusion that this wasn't a room many people expected to see. She quickly composed her shocked expression and instead switched her focus back to him. Her face was wary, her small body was tensed up as if she thought she might need to turn and run at any moment.

'Um… Hello.' Luke said as the girl didn't seem to be making any effort to talk.

'Hi,'

'I'm Luke Hopper, it's nice to meet you.' He internally scolded himself for being so damn formal, he was eleven for god's sake not fifty.

He saw her lips twitch slightly and the watchful glare softened to be replaced by one of curiosity.

'My names Lily.' She looked at him expectantly and Luke suddenly wondered if there was some special greeting that wizards did, that he didn't know about. While he panicked she looked lost in thought until finally she said

'You don't know who I am do you.' She didn't sound arrogant only interested and slightly hopeful.

'Well that's because you haven't told be who you are.' Luke replied feeling confused by the red headed girl standing opposite him.

Her small hopeful grin broke into a massive happy one that lit up her whole face. Luke realised that she was beautiful and that when she smiled he instantly wanted to smile with her. He did. She stepped forward, sticking her hand out in front of her. He took it in his.

'I'm Lily Potter; it's nice to meet you to.'

**I hope you like this chapter, and I know some of you might be annoyed that Luna married some random wizard dude, but oh well it's my story and inspiration just gripped me.**

**Love to all who have read this and I will try to write another chapter soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Hogwarts

I know it has been way too long but I had exams! And I probably did terribly but I have a few days till I find out… so let the good times roll until then.

**Enjoy the next chapter of the life of Luke Hopper**

Lily and Luke moved over to the sofa that Luke had been sitting on while talking to Alice. He wondered where she was because she had been gone for a while but figured that she had just stopped to talk to someone she knew or something.

He and Lily had only been sitting down for 2 minutes before the door slammed open again and this time it was Alice who came in. She looked worn out and frustrated as she flopped down on the opposite couch. There was a short silence before Alice opened her eyes, which she had closed when she sat down, and looked at the two 11 year olds in front of her.

Luke was just considering doing introductions, but was glad he didn't when Alice said,

'Hi Lily. How was your holiday? Mum tells me you went to France.'

'Oh it was wonderful, but Albus and James had this stupid contest to see who could prank each other the best, which I wouldn't have minded if I hadn't been caught in some of the traps they set up for each other. I had green hair with garish pink spots at one point, and a stripy tail. I considered keeping the tail, but mum said it might attract too much attention if we had to pretend to be muggles.'

Throughout this odd conversation which continued between the two witches, Luke came to two conclusions.

Lily and Alice knew each other really well through family connections and were in fact good friends.

Alice was extremely scatter brained.

The second conclusion was reached when Luke asked why she had taken so long. She then relayed the story to her new friends.

Apparently when she had found the cart she had bought the sweets but walked off without them. She was so lost in her own world that she hadn't even heard the calls from the lady who had sold them to her. The walk back should have been short but she had forgotten the way back to the 'secret compartment' and had to go into every single one looking for them.

By the end of her story, both Lily and Luke were in hysterics, their laughter only increased when they saw Alice's dramatic facial expression when she was explaining her quest to find the compartment.

Conversation was swapped between the children who were extremely interested in each other's lives. Luke, being a muggle born, meant that he was very interested in the magical world. The girls were also intrigued to hear about the wonders of the muggle world. They were frankly astounded at the concept of public transport and Luke liked watching them marvel over something so trivial.

The rest of the journey passed by quickly and the three of them almost forgot to put on their robes. They flung them on quickly as the train pulled into the station. There was a final burst of steam as they shuddered to a halt and the sound of compartment doors being pulled open could be heard.

The three children decided to leave their trunks and pets outside the weird room. Lily had an owl called Charcoal because of its deep black feathers. Alice had a cat instead and she was called Jinx and was also black but with trail of white leading from her mouth to a pool of white on her chest. It almost looked as if she was dribbling white paint. She was timid and seemed more scared of the two owls than they were of her, which was made stranger by the fact that they were in a cage and she wasn't.

The corridor was swarming with students all dressed in the flowing, black robes and pushing their way of the train while trying to maintain conversations with people who were being swept away in the tide of bodies. Luke found himself watching a boy shouting across the crowd to another wizard on the other side. He was getting angry when he got no answer to him shouting 'Paul' over and over again. Finally he reached the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, and Luke almost collapsed on the floor when the student turned out to be a short haired, slightly masculine looking witch. The original wizard blushed deep red and quickly ducked back into the crowd among the laughter of those near enough to witness the exchange.

When Alice, Luke and Lily finally made it off the train they heard a deep voice shouting for all the first years to come to him. They followed the stream of nervous eleven year olds and came to a stop when they saw a giant man looming over them. He smiled down through his greying beard and looked over the assembled children. His gazed lingered on Lily, looking her over carefully.

'What's your name?' he asked, pointing a knotted walking stick at the girl.

'Lily Potter.'

A strange murmur spread through the group as all eyes fell on Lily, and Luke looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on.

'I thought you must be related to a Weasley, the hair never lies. So how are Harry and Ginny. It must be years since we saw each other.' He looked around and saw that the platform was almost empty. He cleared his throat.

'Right everyone, it's time to go now. Stay close and don't get lost.'

The walk to the lake was spent with all the kids trying to get closer to Lily, as she desperately tried to ignore them. Alice seemed to once again be in her own little world, and was humming to herself. Luke was curious as to why everyone was so obsessed with his new friend.

'Why is everyone looking at you?' He asked once they had climbed into one of the boats. They could carry four people but once the three of them had gotten in, hoards of children had tried to be the fourth occupant. Lily had kicked of the bank sending their boat hurtling out into the centre of the lake. The ripples that were created hit the other boats and sent one boy, who was just getting in, into the lake and the giant had to fish him out.

'My dad is somewhat famous in the wizarding world, my mum too but not as much.'

There was a small laugh from the front of the boat where Alice sat with her fingers lightly brushing the surface of the water.

'Lily they are not _somewhat_ famous.' She turned to Luke 'A while ago when our parents were at school, a dark wizard was taking over and it was Lily's father who defeated him at the massive battle at Hogwarts. It's legendary, every witch and wizard knows about it. Everyone at Hogwarts will know who Lily is and she will have instant popularity, you have already seen the attention she gets.'

Luke looked at Lily, she was looking embarrassed at the thought and she had a scowl on her face as she surveyed the other boats which had started the slow journey across the lake. The other students were all looking wide eyed, and mouths open, straight ahead. Luke turned to see what they were looking at and felt his own eyes widen as the great castle loomed into view.

There was light spilling from every window making the castle look like it was glowing. The moon was half full and sitting behind the furthest turret of the building, amongst the glittering stars. They reached the far bank and everyone scrambled out, almost sprinting to the great big wooden doors which were only feet away.

Suddenly everyone stopped, no longer sure if they wanted to be the first in. The sound of laughter rang through the doors. The giant (Lily had told Luke he was called Hagrid after he had asked), pushed through the crowd till he reached the front. He pushed open the door.

'Go on in. Professor Bell… I mean Wood, will be waiting for you.' And with that he walked inside and disappeared through a door. There was a few more seconds of hesitation until they all converged into the castle, the door slamming closed behind them. A pretty middle aged witch with brown hair tied up in a pony tail was standing in front of them, smiling. She beckoned at them as she led them through a door.

'I'll be back in a minute, don't make too much noise. She said as she exited through the door at the far end of the narrow room. There was a moment as she opened the door, when the racket of all the older students could be heard, then the door closed and the room became silent once more as if someone had pressed mute.

No one spoke, well not out loud anyway. The internal debates were so loud that they almost deafened people. Everyone was worried about ability, houses, friends, teachers, but most of all about what lay beyond that door.

Finally Professor Wood returned and ushered them in through the door from which she had just come from. The noise was incredible and for a moment it cancelled out all of Luke's other senses, when they came back though, he was sure his eyes were going to explode.

There was colour everywhere. The banners that hung from the ceilings, the table cloths and wizards around them, but most of all the enchanted ceiling itself which was now vivid red with streaks of gold, purple, blue and even a bit of green in the sunset. It was breath taking.

Luke heard a little voice in the back of his head say

'Welcome to Hogwarts, mate.'

**Hope you enjoyed that, and I hope it wasn't too slow. I will try to update soon.**


	4. The Sorting

Hey to all who are reading this, hope that my story is exciting enough. I thought you should know I have no idea what is going to happen in this story and it is as much a mystery to me as it is to you.

**Enjoy!**

All the first years stood at the front of the hall, shaking slightly. The boy who had fallen in the lake was shivering in his damp clothes, which no one had gotten round to drying.

The students already seated were still talking loudly amongst themselves, whilst glancing up at the row of eleven year olds, before turning back to their friends, and talking even louder.

Luke looked at his friends to distract himself from the rising terror that was building inside him. Alice seemed not to care about the fact that the next few minutes could decide who her friends would be and pretty much her entire school life.

Lily on the other hand was paler than she had been and she looked like someone had stuck a pin in her and left her to deflate. Her eyes were fixed on the table to their right which was draped in gold and red with lions roaring on the hanging banners.

Luke could see that many of the students at that table had the same red hair as Lily and assumed they were related. A quick glance around the hall revealed that, although the spots of red could be seen at some of the other tables, the vast majority of them were seated at the red and gold table.

Thinking back to the books he had bought, Luke remembered that this was the Gryffindor table. It had sounded the best to him and he suddenly felt a longing to go and sit down among the smiling faces of the Gryffindor students.

The sorting then began.

Archer, Julia went to Ravenclaw along with Dune, Sally. Hufflepuff gained Forks, Caroline. It then came to Luke's turn. He was surprised when his legs carried him over to the battered old hat without shaking, but noticed that his hands were trembling as he placed the musty material over his head. He heard a voice in his head.

'Hello Luke Hopper, where shall I put you?' Luke felt it was a rhetorical question and so didn't think of an answer.

'You are confusing, my boy. You could go anywhere. Never have I seen such a mixed up path as yours.' The hat paused and Luke could feel the confusion radiating off of everyone in the hall as time passed without a sign of anything happening.

'I have made up my mind, I will let you decide where your fate lies. Mister Hopper which house will it be?'

Luke thought about the hall filled with students and pictured the table garbed in red and gold. 'Gryffindor,' he thought and the hat chuckled.

'It's always Gryffindor' it said to itself.

The worn old rag seemed to pause for a second before bellowing 'GRYFFINDOR' for the entire school to hear. Cheers filled the previously silent hall as Luke removed the hat after a quick 'thank you', and walked proudly towards his new house table. Glancing over his shoulder he caught Lily's eye and she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

'Good luck!' he mouthed at her and she nodded before turning her attention to the wizard who was currently wearing the hat, just as it shouted 'Hufflepuff' again.

A few other witches and wizards got sorted before it was Alice's turn to try out the magical sorting hat. She didn't seem to hear the first call of her name and so Lily had to prod her in the back to get her to walk towards the stool. She sat down and pulled the hat down until it covered her eyes. Only seconds passed before the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and the hall once again erupted. Alice removed the hat and smiled a dreamy smile before floating over to sit next to Luke.

Luke didn't pay attention to the other students being sorted until it was finally Lily's turn. The band of red heads seated on Luke's left all quietened down as they watched her walk unsteadily towards the chair. She sat down and exchanged a worried glance with Luke before pulling the material over her eyes.

There was silence in the hall, it seemed much quieter than the silences that had proceeded anyone else's sorting. All eyes were focused on the girl on the stage. Her hands were gripping the edges of the seat and her head was lightly shaking from side to side. The noise was deafening when the hat finally declared 'Gryffindor' as her house. Luke joined the others in the loudest celebration yet.

She smiled widely as she removed the hat and strolled over to where Luke and Alice were sitting. Luke noticed that many of the other first years sorted into Gryffindor made room for her but she ignored them. She sat opposite the pair and just smiled before letting out a huge sigh, and allowing her head to fall to the table with a crash.

Back on the stage, when Professor Wood called for Diana Pucey, a small, thin girl with an angular face, wandered towards the stool with her nose in the air. She didn't look nervous at all as she placed the garment on her head and in no time at all the hat roared 'Slytherin'. As she rose to walk the short distance to the Slytherin table, she glanced over at the Gryffindors. He face twisted into a sneer when she saw the mob of red hair and she quickly turned away, stalking the rest of the way to her new table, pleased at the hat's choice.

The rest of the ceremony passed uneventfully, except Lily cheered quite loudly when a boy called Hugo Weasley was sorted into Ravenclaw. Luke heard her say,

'At least it wasn't Slytherin, and Ravenclaw isn't half bad. Mum always said he was a genius.'

When all the students were sorted the room once again grew silent. A dark skinned man rose from the big table at the front and went and stood before a podium. Once he was there he paused for impact before speaking.

'Welcome back. I am so delighted to see all of you here once again, my summer has seemed rather lacking with no one to tell off.' This received a chuckle from the various tables.

'To those of you who have just joined us this year I am Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I am honoured to have you here with us and I have no doubt that your education here will be an experience you will never forget. But I do believe I have begun to ramble as I do when I am hungry, so before I bore you all to death and lose all of my students, let the feast begin.'

There was a flash of white light which dimmed to reveal tables stacked high with food. Luke grabbed the sausages nearest him and dumped them onto his plate along with a mountain of mashed potatoes. When he had finished this, he ate several chicken drumsticks and some pigs in blankets. It was all delicious. Nearing the end of the main course, a group of the students further up the table, moved down towards them. Several of the red heads were among them. They stopped when they reached Lily and all congratulated her on making it to Gryffindor. They then said hi to Alice before turning to Luke.

'Oh this is Luke Hopper, he's a muggle born' Lily said when she notice her family looking at him. Her mouth was full of salad and her words came out slurred. She swallowed before continuing.

'These are my brothers James and Albus,' she said pointing to two dark haired boys. James was broad and muscled while Albus was quite thin and wore round spectacles on his nose. Both boys had unruly hair and light freckles over their noses and cheeks like Lily.

'This is my cousin Rose Weasley, you saw her brother get sorted into Ravenclaw,' Rose was tall and her hair was more brown than red, she was tall and skinny, and Luke knew she was bookish by the stack of books she held protectively in her arms.

'These lot are Louis, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne and Fred Weasley. Actually he is Fred the Second but oh well, they are my various cousins. Molly is in Hufflepuff and Victoire is in Ravenclaw, the rest are also in Gryffindor.'

Fred, Lucy, Roxanne and Louis all had the familiar flaming red hair, but Victoire and Molly had brown hair instead. They were all smiling and said hello to Luke before excusing themselves to go and talk to Hugo.

The plates cleared themselves away when everyone had finished and another white light engulfed the hall as the dessert arrives. Luke's previously full stomach seemed to make room as he took in the chocolate, cakes, fruit tarts and biscuits as well as ice creams, sorbets, cream and even selections of boiled and non boiled sweets.

Eventually, when he was once again full, Luke stuffed his pockets with sherbet lemons and gumdrops for later. He saw a few of the other students following his lead.

The enchanted ceiling was now completely dark with little pin pricks of light shining through. Luke realised it must be getting late when Lily yawned. He himself felt tired and looking around the hall eyelids were drooping everywhere.

Professor Shacklebolt rose again after dessert had been cleared. He dismissed them all and the students all made their way wearily to their dorm rooms.

By the time they had left the hall, Luke was extremely tired. He almost didn't notice the moving staircases and talking pictures as he wobbled unsteadily to the entrance. He quickly admired the common room as he was shepherded in by a prefect.

He followed the rest of the first year boys to the stair case leading to his room as the older students collapsed into the chairs around the roaring fire.

His trunk was already in his room and Sapphire sat on top in her cage. She hooted happily when she saw him and he released her. She flew to the window sill and he strode over to her holding out part of a burger bun he had saved for her from dinner. She nibbled at it gratefully and finished it in record timing.

When she was done, Luke opened the window for her and watched as she swooped gracefully into the night.

After he was sure she was gone, the tired boy changed in a trance and slipped beneath the crisp sheets. The other boys in his room were still awake and he joined in with their conversations as they got ready for bed as well.

Soon all four boys were in their beds and silence had fallen on the dark room. The conversation had ended on account of the late hour and now all the boys lay desperately trying to fall asleep.

Luke was the last to drift off. But finally, as it neared midnight he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**I hope this wasn't too boring, the descriptions of her family are in there because I will probably use them throughout the story. I will try to update again soon.**


	5. New friends

I am very sorry that this has taken suck an incredibly long time to be written and posted but it is up now and you can sit back and enjoy my new chapter…

The morning was bright but cold when Luke awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he turned to look at his watch on the table beside his bed.

It read 6:30, and he groaned at the earliness. He didn't need to be up for at least another 45 minutes and breakfast wasn't even served until 7 o'clock. Looking around his dorm room he could see all of his room mates were still asleep, and Sapphire had her head tucked into her feathers, the remains of a mouse scattered at the bottom of her cage. He didn't know any of his room mates name's yet as they had all been tired the night before, engaging only in trivial topics which meant absolutely nothing.

The room was silent and Luke lay down on his bed once more, attempting to drift back into sleep. Just as sleep was in reach, Luke was shaken out of his dreams as a small black shape leapt onto his chest. It was so unexpected that Luke let out a large yell as he rocketed out of bed, sending his covers flying. He looked down at the shirt he had worn to bed, only to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him.

The black cat had somehow managed to hang on to him as he had jumped off of his bed, and Luke could feel its claws digging into his chest. As he carefully detached the cat from his shirt he realised that he was no longer the only one awake. The yell he had let loose as he had been pounced on had woken the entire dorm, except for a boy with black hair at the other end of the room.

Very sleepily, a boy with messy brown hair wandered over to where Luke stood and detached the last claw from Luke's t-shirt before placing the cat on his shoulder, where it curled around his neck. It's eyes were still looking at Luke with an amused air to them.

'Sorry about shadow, mate. Tends to be a bit mischievous at times.' The boy spoke with a soft Irish accent and a loud yawn followed the boy's words. 'I bloody hate this cat sometimes, I haven't slept past 9 o'clock since I got the bugger.' He laughed and ruffled the cats fur as it cleaned it's paw.

'So anyway what's your name?'

'Luke Hopper, and you?'

'Alexander Finnegan, and I am absolutely starving right now. What time do they serve breakfast?'

Before Luke could answer another boy with light auburn hair said, 'It's not until 7 o'clock, which sucks because I am starving as well. I hope breakfast is as good as the feast was last night, that was bloody brilliant.' He had walked over to Luke and Alexander as he had said all of this.

'By the way, I'm Daniel Archer.' He finished smiling at the pair before slapping Alex on the back.

'Mate, I may just kill your cat if it wakes me up this early everyday, why did you even bring it, it must annoy the hell out of you.'

Alexander flushed slightly and said something about his father threatening to set the cat on fire by 'accident' if he didn't take Shadow with him so in the end he had decided to save the cat the abuse and suffer the early morning wake up calls.

Luke looked around the rest of the room and saw a blonde haired boy slowly approach the still sleeping black haired boy. In his hand he held a half full water jug. He stopped when he realised he had an audience and turned to them, smirking slightly, before continuing to creep towards the other bed.

He poured the entire jug of water onto the sleeping boy and then quickly ran to join Luke, Alex and Daniel who were watching as the black haired boy spluttered and sat up. He turned to look at the four giggling boys and he got out of his soaked sheets advancing on them menacingly.

'Stuart you are so going to pay for this you little…' he reached out to grab the blonde but he evaded his grasp and ran to the other end of the room, jumping over several obstacles.

'You wouldn't hurt your little brother would you Jason?' he called over his shoulder as he ran.

'Since when has that stopped me, and you are only 3 minutes younger you idiot.'

This little fight went on until 7 o'clock came and all 5 boys agreed that the were too hungry to continue with the argument. The brothers were called Jason and Stuart Masters and were almost identical apart from the fact that Jason had black hair and Stuart had bright blonde hair.

From what Luke could gather they fought a lot but never seriously and they were nice, if slightly eccentric. Luke was extremely pleased that he had nice room mates, as he knew that he would be spending a lot of time around them.

Upon entering the great hall, they were not surprised to see very few people, but as they ate the room filled quickly and eventually Lily and Alice seated themselves next to Daniel and Jason. Everyone in their little group turned to see who had joined them except for Daniel who didn't look up form his blueberry pancakes.

'Hey Lily, hey Alice' Luke greeted and the girls smiled at him. He introduced them to his new friends, and they all exchanged polite conversation focusing mainly around the fast approaching moment when they would receive their schedules.

When the time came they were all glad to see that because they all had to take the same classes initially they were always together. Their first class was Transfiguration and they set off after Daniel had finished of his twelfth rasher of bacon much to everyone's dismay and slight amusement, the boy could eat like a pig!

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until it was finally the end of dinner. As everyone was leaving the great hall to go and hang out in the common room, Luke realised he hadn't gotten anything for Sapphire and he went back to grab a price of bread and a chicken drumstick, which he wrapped in a napkin and tucked into his robes.

As he left the hall for the second time he saw that his friends were gone, as expected, but it was still not quite empty. Diana Pucey, the girl he remembered being sorted into Slytherin was there in the corner and she was standing over something, which Luke couldn't see in the darkness, and muttering quietly.

Curious as to what she was doing, Luke moved closer and realised that it was Shadow. Diana had the cat trapped in the corner and was poking it harshly in the stomach with her foot.

'You stupid cat, how dare you rip my robes, and I was so close to making that little Hufflepuff kid cry as well. You should learn to mind your own bloody business!'

Shadow lashed out at Diana's shoe as it continued to poke her stomach. Diana roared in fury as the claw sunk into her ankle.

'Ow, oh my god I can't believe you just did that. You will pay for that you flea ridden…' Luke saw her raise her foot and position it over the trapped cat's tail.

'HEY' Luke shouted surging forward and making Diana spin around to scowl at him. He was taller than her and she had to look up in order to stare him in the face.

'What do you want, can't you see I'm busy, or are you blind as well as stupid?' She asked maliciously. Instead of answering Luke pushed past her and gently scooped up Shadow who purred into his chest before crawling onto his shoulder and staring daggers at Diana.

She stared back at them venomously as Luke turned away from her and walked towards the staircase. She called to him as he reached the top of the stairs and was about to turn the corner.

'That was a very stupid thing to do Luke.' She turned and walked away, leaving him to wonder what she meant and how she knew his name.

Well I hope this was an acceptable chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so if you have the time please review.

I thought I should add that the cat Shadow was based around my cat, but only on the look because she is the biggest scardey cat (no pun intended) I know. Although she does wake me up in the morning.

**Anyway happy fanfictioning and I will try to update soon, but don't hold your breath because you might die and then you can't read the rest of the story!**


	6. 5th Year

_**Oh my god, you must all hate me right now. It has been months. Sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I lost inspiration and so I am skipping some years so that I will hopefully get more exciting. Enjoy…**_

Many years had passed since that incident with Shadow, and Luke and his friends were now 15 years old and in 5th year. The Gryffindors were all firm friends and Luke was well liked by the scattered Potters and Weasleys. This was a massive relief to him because he has begun to notice something. Something very strange.

It had first hit him on the first day of 5th year. The train was teaming with people and Luke was pushing his way through reuniting friends and scared little first years. Their carriage was almost in sight.

Ever since first year, the scruffy looking carriage at the end had always been taken by Luke and his friends. It was as if no one else could see it. Which was highly possible because after some research, on Lily's part, the group had discovered that the carriage only appeared to those who knew of it, or those in need of it.

Luke finally reached the door and went inside. He was instantly greeted by a blast of warm air from the roaring fire and a jumble of greetings from those that were already there. He saw Jason and Stuart sitting at a table both trying to stuff more chocolate frogs in their mouths than the other. Jason started choking with laughter as one on the frogs in Stuart's mouth leapt onto the table and hid itself beneath the discarded wrappers.

On one of the couches sat Daniel and Alice talking quietly between themselves. Daniel whispered something into Alice's ear and she blushed and giggled and the couch sank into a deep red colour. The two 15 year olds had gotten together the previous year and were widely believed to be the strangest but sweetest couple in the school.

As he settled onto the other sofa and exchanged greetings with Daniel and Alice, Luke heard the door slam open again. Alex stood fuming in the doorway with Lily stood behind him gently guiding him in.

'woout appen du oo?' Jason questioned around the lump of melting chocolate in his mouth.

'I think what Jason meant to say was why do you look like a murdering psychopath?' Daniel helpfully put in.

Alex was too angry to answer so Lily filled us in.

'We bumped into Diana on the way here and they got in an argument about… actually I have no idea what it was about. Anyway I managed to pull him away and get him here without much happening although his face is a little red.' Luke could see the concern in her eyes as she sat Alex down next to him.

He smiled at her and she quickly grinned back at him before hugging Alice and asking all about her trip to Spain with her mum.

Luke's smile faltered as he watched Lily sweep her hair back over her shoulder. She looked stunning. How had he never realised?

His heart beat faster as he listened to her chat happily with Daniel about the Quiddich match that had been on the weekend before. Her eyes lit up and her face shone with excitement and she looked like a goddess.

Luke felt like he was going to faint when his brain caught up with his hormones and he realised that he had an ever so small crush on Lily Luna Potter.

He was in deep shit.

That was 2 months ago and he had only felt more and more strongly towards the petite red head. He had grown since first year but she had remained short and slim like a china doll. He was dreading the day when someone knocked her over and she shattered.

Currently he was sitting in the common room, supposedly doing homework. Instead he was day dreaming about Lily and him kissing under the tree by the lake with the sun shining above them and birds chirping around them.

WHAM

The offending object, a quill, bounced off of his head and roused him from his day dream. He turned to find Alex grinning at him in faux innocence. He slumped down in the armchair opposite Luke's.

'Thinking about your red headed beauty Lukey boy?' Alex was defiantly Luke's closest friend and after being caught drooling over Lily, he had spilt everything to the Irish boy.

It was times like these he regretted that decision.

'Go away Alex, go chat up one of your many suitors.' He laughed deeply at that. It was well known that almost every single girl in this school wanted a date with Alex. He was good looking and very charismatic, honestly Luke was convinced that half the guys in the school wouldn't mind a kiss from Alexander Finnegan.

The strange thing was that Alex never accepted any of the offers, or asked anyone out himself. In 4th year he briefly went out with a Hufflepuff called Elizabeth Chalk but it ended abruptly and he hadn't gone out with anyone since. When asked about it he just said he hadn't found the right girl yet. That didn't stop him being a hopeless flirt though.

Daniel came down the dormitory stairs and headed towards the two boys. He frowned when he saw there was no easily accessible, available chair.

'Danny, you can come sit on my knee darling,' Alex drawled in what was supposed to be a seductive manner but he was chuckling through it and that ruined the effect. He patted his knee with one hand and beckoned the brown haired boy with index finger. Luke was in hysterics on his chair.

'Alex I'm not sure my girlfriend would be too happy about that' Daniel deadpanned

'She never needs to know,' Alex stage whispered and he pouted when Daniel dragged another armchair across the room.

'You wound me Danny,' he whined

'You need a girlfriend Alex.' Alex just smirked as Daniel glared before he turned to Luke and asking about the Transfiguration homework.

Soon after Alex pulled himself from his chair and began towards the portrait hole.

'Hey where are you going? It's 8 in the evening?' Luke called

'Have to see Prof Miller about my Charms homework' he replied as he disappeared out of the portrait.

Seconds after he left Shadow slinked into the room and trotted over to where Daniel and Luke were sitting. She glanced at them and then turned to the portrait hole as well. As she neared it she turned her furry black head towards the pair, an expectant look in her eyes.

'Does she want us to follow her?' asked Luke staring disbelievingly at the cat.

'Sometimes I swear that cat is half human, it's just creepy.'

'Yeah I know.' Luke said as he rose to follow the crazy feline.

'Are you going with her?' queried Daniel. When Luke nodded he said 'have fun with your cat quest tell me what you find, I can't come mate I am meeting Ali in 10 minutes.' And with that Luke was off.

Traversing the hallways, following a cat, was not how Luke had seen his evening going. It was difficult because it was dark and Shadow was black but she made sure he was following her the whole way.

She eventually stopped in front of an arithmancy classroom. She gave Luke a stern look and then turned and sauntered of in the direction they had come. Thoroughly confused Luke stood in the hallway feeling incredibly stupid. Then he heard movement in the classroom.

Slowly edging towards the door he couldn't work out what the noise was. Applying light pressure to the door opened it slightly and Luke poked his head in.

He was no expecting what he saw.

'Oh my God!' he whispered but loud enough that the pair in front of him stopped kissing and broke apart. Alex turned towards him and smiled sheepishly. His hair was tousled and his shirt was hanging open with the sleeves rolled up. Diana stood next to him, with his arms still on her hips, looking highly embarrassed. The Slytherin's cheeks were red and her tie was loose around her neck.

Luke looked on with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. When he had composed himself he smirked at the disgraced pair,

'Care to explain yourselves?'

_**So I really hoped that that was more exciting and that you don't hate me for not updating for ages. Thank you for reading, you are all awesome!**_


	7. Caught in the act

**New chapter after months and months of procrastinating. Enjoy**

There was silence in the classroom as the three students looked at each other unsure of what to say. Alex, never one to enjoy awkward silence, broke it first.

'H-hey Lukey boy, what brings you here at this time of night? Out for a evening stroll?' He sounded very unsure of himself; it was largely off putting as Alex was always calm and collected. Luke hesitated before replying.

'Actually, no. That cat of yours decided that I wasn't traumatised enough and brought me here to see if mentally scarring me would help.'

'Merlin, I am going to kill that bloody cat!' Diana hissed at Alex who whacked her lightly on the arm whispering menacingly,

'You hurt my cat, I hurt you.'

'See that is the kind of friction we expect to see between you two, not the kind of _friction_ I saw when I came in. Now that was disturbing. I thought you guys had some kind of mortal enemy thing going on, what happened… and when?'

Alex sighed and looked toward Diana. She smiled softly, the harsh planes of her face smoothing out slightly. Then she looked toward Luke.

'We used to hate each other I guess, and I can't really remember when it happened, but around a year ago the dynamic changed. We kind of found a better use for our mouths than verbal sparring.' She grinned when she saw Luke screw up his face in disgust.

'Don't look at me like that, I feel the same way thinking about you and that little red head hooking up, I mean gag me please, I may be sick!' Diana feigned throwing up everywhere before regaining her composure.

'You _told _her?' Luke looked at Alex, eyes ablaze. He had the common decency to look guilty.

'I'm sorry mate, it kind of came out when we were talking about how weird of a couple we are. Couldn't take it back after that, and she would be so pissed if I obliviated her. We are talking 7th circle of hell tortures, and I am not a strong man by nature.'

Despite himself Luke laughed at the wary look on his friend's face. What threw him though was the war of emotions on Diana's face. She seemed both arrogantly pleased by the comment, but she also had an affectionate glint in her eyes as she gazed at the Irish boy beside her looking decidedly tousled.

Luke realised at that point that this wasn't an alternative to the fighting. It wasn't simply a way of bearing each other's company, it was a way to enjoy it, to keep it. The fighting had been the growing feelings and this was the passion exploding. They were serious.

And he had to admit they made a nice couple.

'Why don't you guys just come out as a couple to the school? Why hide and pretend to hate each other? It must be killing you. Why do you do it?'

It was Diana who answered, her normally blank eyes alive with swimming emotions.

'I have a reputation, I know it is a stupid reason to keep this a secret but to me it is important. It isn't just that though, it's my father's expectations. I am meant to be cold, uninviting and cruel. The perfect Slytherin. He doesn't understand that that isn't me. I have feelings, passions unlike him and my mother. I don't think he would take me dating a Gryffindor all that well.'

It was a side to her that Luke had never seen before. The one that made him realise that she was just a 15 year old girl who had a crush. She wasn't the cold hearted witch roaming the castle preying on the helpless, she was a little girl trying desperately to please daddy.

'I understand, I promise I won't tell anyone.'

The pair smiled at Luke, and Alex ruffled his hair. Pulling away Luke rolled his eyes before straightening out his mussed locks. Alex retreated and threw his arm around Diana's shoulder, drawing her nearer. She willingly stepped closer, leaning her head onto his chest. She had fixed her hair and tie, but his shirt was still hanging open. He rested his chin on her head as her arms went around his waist.

Luke looked on smiling slightly.

'All right, I'll leave you two love birds alone. Tonight has been a hell of a night, I think I will have to have a serious talk to Shadow about what I do and don't want to see.'

Alex grinned at the comment.

'Any way, hope you guys don't enjoy yourselves_ too_ much. See you at the dorm later Finnegan.'

With that Luke ducked into the hall closing the door behind him. Before it shut the whole way however, Luke leaned back in.

'Oh and Diana, it is nice to know you actually do have a heart.'

A shoe slammed into the door seconds after but Luke was already long gone.

**Next chapter will hopefully include some Luke/ Lily pairing as well as more Diana/ Alex. Any one who read this rocks and I hope that you can forgive me for the light years in between chapters.**

**X KT X**


	8. Fairytale Endings

Hogwarts was a cacophony of sounds, movement and colour. There was to be a dance that night and all the students were bubbling with excitement.

Luke sat in his dorm room with his roommates watching as Jason and Stuart fought over different items of clothing, having mixed them up somewhere in the course of the school term. Daniel was in the bathroom washing his hair for the second time that day because he had made the mistake of intervening between the arguing twins and they had ended up casting a spell which covered the poor boy in orange slime.

Alex was on the bed next to Luke looking very dapper in dark navy blue dress robes. It was lucky they were a dark colour because he had Shadow curled up on his lap purring soundly as he distractedly stoked her head. That cat malted like she wanted to become a sphinx cat and there was no doubt that Alex's clothes would be furrier when the time came for them to leave.

Alex was the only one of their group that wasn't going to the dance with anyone. Daniel was obviously going with Alice, Jason had asked Natasha Walberg and Stuart was taking Talia Crawson. Both of them were in Ravenclaw and sweet girls. Luke had managed to secure Lily Luna Potter as his date but she had said 'yes' followed quickly by 'I'd love to go to the dance with a friend, finding a date is just so hard, thanks Luke.' Yeah, that had crushed the rising euphoria that had been growing in his chest.

However, no one was too surprised that Alex was going alone. He had many fans who would gladly drop their dates to go with him, but had guessed that it wouldn't be likely to happen. Alex hardly ever went on dates or even indicated he liked a girl and only Luke knew the real truth.

Luke had tried to talk sense into the two but they had felt that the time wasn't right. Instead Alex blew off all the attempts of asking him to the dance and Diana had decided to accept an offer from Craig Chalmers a fellow Slytherin and widely acclaimed hunk of the house. Unfortunately he was a horrible human being but that wasn't what was important when he had the status he did. When Alex found out it was almost as if his head was about to implode, it had taken a lot of calming down from Diana to stop him running off to kill Craig.

Back in the dorm room Stuart and Jason had resolved their wardrobe difficulties and Daniel had emerged from the bathroom clean and dry but with a slight orange/ red tinge to his normally very light auburn hair. Luckily it actually worked well.

Checking the clock the boys realised that it was about time to go and meet their dates. Stuart and Jason set off to meet their dates outside the Ravenclaw common room and the other three casually wandered down the stairs to their own common room. The two girls were already down their giggling to each other amongst the other girls and guys who were waiting for their dates. Alice was dressed in a sky blue dress which darkened at the top with patterns over the chest. It had a black underskirt poking out from the bottom of the dress. The dress itself fell just above the knee showing of long smooth legs which ended with a pair of black high heels.

Lily on the other hand was wearing a short black dress which fell into layers and it fanned out past her waist. It contrasted beautifully with her red hair which was cascading down her shoulders in gentle ringlets. Black tights covered her legs and on her feet were a pair of blood red heels with a bow on the side. The boys stopped still as they took in their dates for the night, neither believing their luck.

**(THE GIRLS' OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I IMAGINE THEM TO BE WEARING) **

The girls spotted them and stopped chatting, instead they smiled and beckoned the boys over to their corner of the room. The pair couldn't help but follow the command. When they reached their stunning dates, Daniel instantly swept Alice into a kiss before pulling away and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle and flush.

Luke on the other hand stood awkwardly in front of Lily, wishing he could kiss her like Daniel kissed Alice, but knowing that that would be very, very wrong. Instead he smiled at her and offered his elbow for her to take in the most dignified and poncy way he could. Lily laughed but linked her arm through his anyway and they set off for the hall already knowing that it was going to be a brilliant night.

The hall was full of writhing bodies all hopped up on sugar and butterbeer. Luke and Lily were dancing to the energetic song that was ponding through the room both in hysterics at the others dance moves. As the song came to an end the whole room slowed down and all that could be heard for a few seconds, was harsh laboured breathing. Then the next song started up but it was significantly different.

The pounding beat of the song before had been replaced by soft gentle notes humming out across the air. Luke felt Lily come closer and looked back down at her. She gently lifted her arms and placed them around his neck before leaning her head onto his chest. His breathing hitched, but he forced himself to act cool and brought his hands to hold her delicate waist. Luke could just about see colour filling Lily's cheeks but was unsure about whether or not it was a blush or from the dancing earlier.

This carried on through the next song as well which was also a slow dance. Somewhere in that song Lily's head had risen off of Luke's chest and they were staring into each other's eyes hearts beating like jack hammers.

Slowly they leaned in Luke's head tilting down while Lily's tilted up. Finally their lips brushed against each other and Lily sighed.

'GET OFF ME YOU CREEP' Diana's screech ruined the perfect moment as the two pulled away. Looking over to their left they could see some kind of commotion going on but a gathered crowd blocked their view. A figure sped past from the right heading straight for the mass of people. Luke smirked and leant down to whisper in Lily's ear:

'Super Alex off to save the damsel in distress.' He grinned at her confused expression and instead began to drag her over to the incident, fingers linked together in a way that seemed so perfect.

In centre of the gathered mass were Diana and Craig. Craig had Diana pinned up against the wall and was attempting to feel her up and kiss her. She was managing to keep away from his lips and his probing hands hadn't gone too far but she couldn't escape his hold. She was venomous with words but she wasn't that strong. Luke saw the terrified look in her eyes as she realised that the whole room was too stunned to do anything.

'Come on baby, you know you want a piece of the Chalmers, give into in 'cause I ain't letting you go.' With that threat he leant in lips puckered and heading straight for hers. She backed away as far as she could but the wall prohibited any movement more than an inch. Craig's lips closed over hers in a messy kiss and Diana let out a high pitched shriek.

Craig slammed into the ground as something solid crashed into his side ripping him off of his captive date. Everyone in the room seemed to blink back into life as they tried to understand what had just happened.

Alex stood up and brushed himself down scowling at the crumpled figure on the floor at his feet. He lashed out with his foot landing a kick on Craig's stomach and making him groan in pain.

'Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again you arsehole or I will kill you.' Alex's normal cheerful Irish accent had gone, replaced by pure venom and anger. Taking one last scathing look at the crumpled Slytherin 'hunk', Alex walked over to Diana who, like everyone else in the hall, had watched the events unfold in pure wonder, amazement and confusion.

'Are you alright?' The normal accent was coming back as he calmed down but there was still a deadly ring to it. Diana nodded and offered a small smile of gratitude at her hero. Smiling back, but with more teeth, Alex offered his girlfriend his hand and pulled her willingly out of the gawking hall.

Silence reigned…

Then the music started up again, some of Craig's friends helped him up and couples began to dance and socialise once again.

Lily and Luke looked at each other.

'You knew?' Lily inquired remembering the comment from earlier.

'Yeah, I kinda caught them making out about a month ago.'

'A _month_?' Lily turned to look at the doors where the unlikely couple had disappeared and shook her head in amazement. 'I can't believe it.' She muttered to herself.

But she knew that wasn't quite true. She _could_ believe it because they worked so well. The friction they had always had would serve them well in their relationship; stop it getting boring too quickly. They worked well. She smiled to herself as the realisation dawned.

'Lily?' Luke's voice drew her back in.

'Uh… Yeah?'

'I wanted to tell you that, well you might have guessed from the kiss, that I, uh, I, um…'

He was bright red and stuttering his way through the sentence, and Lily looked on adoringly. Instead of making him finish awkwardly as he was sure to, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, stemming the word drivel that was threatening to flood the room. The kiss was odd because Luke had been talking when it happened and stiffened like a board seconds after first contact, but as they both relaxed into it, it sweetened. Pulling apart for air Lily whispered,

'I know Luke, me too.' And then she kissed him again loving the way he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

Her head was swirling, she was on cloud nine. This was one of those stories where two princesses got swept off of their feet. She had certainly found her prince charming. Lily Luna _Hopper_? Well it didn't sound that bad.

**So I know, a bit rushed at the end and a bit abrupt as well but I just wanted to finish it because otherwise I was afraid I never would of. So I know it was corny but I still kind of liked it. :D **


End file.
